


In Search of Gallifrey

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Series: Doctor Who: 10 Years Resurrected [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Who 10th anniversary since it's revival in 2005., Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Doctor Who's tenth anniversary since it was revived in 2005, the Doctor searches for his home planet, with the help of some old faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE BBC.

The TARDIS flies high above Earth, spinning as she travels. Inside, the Doctor lies on the floor of his ship, dwelling on Missy’s coordinates. Those coordinates, those coordinates were false. But why? That is want clouded the Doctor’s mind. He thought to himself, _Why would the Master, I mean Missy, lie to me like this? Why? Gallifrey is her home as well._

Was it a lie? Did Missy make a mistake? Planets can’t move, can they? Dwelling on it made him sick. It made him sick to his stomach that Missy would lie like that. The Doctor decides to make a visit to Dorium. Maybe he can help. He does seem to know everything.

The Doctor sets the coordinates to the place where the head of Dorium lies. TARDIS’ whooshing sound commends. She lands in that room of skulls, disgustingly full with a bunch of heads. Dorium sees the TARDIS. He knows it’s the Doctor, and he hopes that the Doctor can bring back his body. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS.

“DOCTOR!” Dorium yells in excitement, confusing the Doctor. “Tell me, do you have my body?”

“No,” said the Doctor who is still confused. “I was never even searching for it. And you do remember that you’re like that permanently, right?” Dorium lets out a grunt.

“Then why are you here?” He asks.

“I need your help you beheaded buffoon.” The Doctor responds. “A while ago I broke the first law of time…”

Dorium lifts an eyebrow.

“… and I changed history. I have prevented my home planet from destruction; I along with some old faces froze it in time, in another dimension. It’s a long story be someone gave me some coordinates to what I thought was Gallifrey, turns out they were wrong.”

“You expect me to help you?”

“You are a psychic, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a psychic!”

“Then how come you know a lot about me?!”

Dorium does the face that people would normally do when they would shrug.

“I think I may know where Gallifrey is,” Dorium announces. “I need you to listen carefully because it’s a long story.”

* * *

 

The TARDIS lands in front of a house, and Clara runs towards it. She’s ready for another trip. She walks inside and notices the Doctor.

“This is it Clara, one of those moments.” He says.

“What?” Clara asks.

“Moments in which big things are decided.”

“What are you talking about?” Clara asks again, still confused.

“Gallifrey is lost; it’s about time I did something about that.” He puts his hand on her shoulder, looks to her like he wants her help. “Picture the things you want most in the universe, decide how badly you want it.”

“You want me to help you find Gallifrey?”

“Yes,” The Doctor responds, he heads towards the controls.

“Where are we going?”

“Into darkness.” The Doctor flips the switch and the TARDIS dematerializes. By the look on his face, Clara finally realizes how serious and determined the Doctor is.

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE BBC.


End file.
